


I don't want to be saved

by thelovedbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Intense, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovedbird/pseuds/thelovedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Và mọi người, mọi người có ý nghĩ riêng của họ về mối quan hệ này, tất cả đều nói chung một điều, tất cả. "Hắn không xứng với cậu," "Là Derek đó," "Đêm thứ tư liên tiếp rồi," "Thể loại tồi tàn gì lại đi cặp kè với học sinh trung học?" "Ba thấy điều này rất không ổn." </p>
<p>Nhưng Stiles kéo mũ trùm màu đỏ lên, lang thang quanh đường mòn, và cậu hái hoa, và cậu thở mạnh, "Sao răng của anh to thế," rồi răng nanh của Derek lộ ra, và vậy đó. Kệ xác bọn họ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Don't Want To Be Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583508) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



"Hắn không xứng với cậu."

Stiles nhìn lên, đống ghi chép môn sinh học đầy trước mặt, và thành thực mà nói thì phải mất một lúc cậu mới nhận ra là Allison đang nói chuyện với mình.

Bốn tháng im lặng.

Cô cắn môi, kéo lại túi xách, trông như thể sẽ lại ngồi xuống và trở thành Allison, bạn của cậu, một lần nữa, nhưng Stiles không hứng thú, không hề, và chắc cô cũng nhận ra. Có lẽ vì vậy mà cô không làm thế.

"Ừm, tụi mình," cô di chuyển chân, "Mình đi tuần với Thomas. Tụi mình, ừm. Tụi mình đã ở Madison Park? Vào tối thứ bảy?"

Giờ thì Stiles biết cô đang nói về chuyện gì, vẫn cảm nhận được sự âm ỉ bên trong, sâu thật sâu, khi Derek giữ chặt môi cậu, hay khi tay anh sau gáy, hoặc dưới lớp áo cậu, vẫn nghe thấy họ đã thở mạnh đến nhường nào, cả khi cậu cảm nhận râu của anh trên cổ mình khi anh cúi xuống đánh dấu cậu, và bên dưới. Bên dưới nữa.

Vì Madison Park không phải là nơi cảnh sát hay lui tới, nên sẽ an toàn, và Stiles vẫn cảm nhận được sự kích động háo hức đã khiến cậu đưa mình ngồi vào lòng Derek trên ghế lái, cách mà những ngón tay Derek bấu vào đùi cậu, tất cả những điều anh đã nói vào tai Stiles khi tay anh cởi bỏ quần cậu.

Và cậu nghĩ, Allison đã thấy. Allison và một tên nào đó, Thomas, mà Stiles không quen. Điều họ đã thấy không phải việc của họ, nhưng giờ đây có vẻ Allison nghĩ đó là việc của cô ta, nghĩ mình có quyền nói với Stiles điều gì tốt và điều gì xấu, và ừ, được thôi, cậu biết việc mình cùng Derek chắc là ý tưởng tệ nhất trong lịch sử, nhưng kệ xác cô ta chứ.

"Này," cậu nói. "Cậu biết điều gì không tốt cho người khác nữa không? Bị treo lên rồi giật điện chỉ vì gia đình cậu nghĩ họ là kẻ xấu."

Allison thậm chí dám làm ra vẻ bị tổn thương.

"Mẹ mình," cô cố gắng.

Stiles đứng dậy, bắt đầu gom đồ đạc bừa bộn nhét hết vào túi, cậu sẽ hối hận sau, nhưng lúc này cậu chỉ muốn có khoảng cách với cô ta, càng xa càng tốt. "Cậu biết không, đừng giở chiêu đó với mình. Đừng."

Và cậu không nói, mẹ cô chọn cái chết. Mẹ cô yếu hèn. Và cậu không nói, mẹ cô chẳng tốt đẹp gì.

Dĩ nhiên cậu cũng không nói, mẹ cô chọn cách bỏ cô lại. Mà không phải ai cũng có được niềm vui đó.

 

-

Derek xốc tới, lúc nào cũng vậy, đẩy mạnh và ấn vào, đến khi Stiles đã bị đè xuống, và Stiles chưa lúc nào thấy chắc chắn hơn khi Derek ép cậu xuống và giữ chặt cậu, như miếng thịt mỏng trên bàn.

-

 

"Mình ngửi được mùi anh ta trên người cậu," Scott nói, ngồi trên ghế của Stiles xoay một vòng. "Mình ngửi được mùi anh ta trên cậu, ở đây." Cậu ta hất cằm về phía chiếc giường. "Stiles,"

"Scott?" Cậu nhướn mày, gợi ý cho cậu ta tiếp tục nói trong khi đã rõ rành rành đó không phải là điều Stiles muốn. Điều cậu muốn là Scott nói cậu ta hiểu, cậu ta hiểu Stiles và hiểu rằng với con người của mình thì Stiles bị Derek thu hút là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Cậu muốn Scott lui lại và nói rằng cậu ta sẽ tin tưởng Stiles biết mình đang làm gì, rằng cậu ta nghĩ Stiles có thể lựa chọn đúng.

Nhưng những gì cậu ta nói, "Là Derek đó." Như thể tên anh là một sự xúc phạm, như thể Stiles nên hiểu rằng cậu quá có vấn đề, quá sai lầm để muốn có anh, chỉ từ một cái tên, bởi Derek không phải là bạn, còn Stiles thì thương Scott rất nhiều. Nhưng cậu ta chẳng bao giờ có thể nhìn ra rằng chỉ vì một ai đó không phù hợp với  _bọn họ_  không có nghĩa là người đó không phù hợp với Stiles.

Và Derek có thể nắm lấy cậu, đè cậu xuống giường, giam giữ cậu bằng cơ thể anh, làm cậu đau một cơn đau xộc thẳng đến tủy, có thể ấn vào và ấn vào và ấn vào, đến khi Stiles chỉ cảm nhận được một điều, chỉ suy nghĩ được một điều, bị ghìm chặt và nguyên vẹn và được sở hữu, Scott không thể hiểu được điều đó hay sao?

Bởi vì Stiles đã luôn là kẻ bị ngọn lửa mê hoặc đến khi bản thân cháy rụi, và không ai ngoài Derek Hale có thể là sự cô đọng của phép ẩn dụ đó, Derek, kẻ đã quá lớn và quá hư hại và tàn bạo để có thể trở thành ai đó mà một người bình thường thèm khát. Derek, kẻ đã quên mất cách làm người, quên mất rằng con người không biết anh là Alpha, con người không biết để lộ cổ họng và phục tùng anh, quên mất rằng con người không lành lặn như người sói, rằng anh không thể là chính mình khi ở bên họ vì họ không hiểu anh và sẽ không bao giờ hiểu.

Derek, kẻ không bao giờ quên đi tro tàn và khói bụi và mất mát, cũng như Stiles không bao giờ quên đi thuốc tẩy và bệnh viện và sự ra đi, ra đi và không bao giờ quay lại, và những lỗ răng cưa lởm chởm trong họ quá lớn đến nỗi có thể chúng sẽ chả bao giờ khép miệng, nhưng họ đều hiểu. Hiểu rằng những mảnh ghép đó có thể được khâu lại, vá víu lại với nhau, nhưng chúng vẫn sẽ nằm đó, bên trong họ, theo một cách mà có vẻ không ai nhận thức được, bởi mọi người chỉ nói về  _chữa lành_  và  _tiến lên phía trước_ , như thể đó chỉ là một bậc của cầu thang, và  _không phải vậy_ , được chưa, không phải. Không phải.

Và Derek có thể nói, "Cha tôi đã dạy tôi chơi bóng chày."

Và Stiles có thể nói, "Mẹ em từng chơi khúc côn cầu."

Và cả hai đều hiểu.

Và Stiles có thể trườn vào lòng Derek, và cậu không cần phải nói, "Làm ơn khiến em dừng suy nghĩ một lúc," vì Derek không bị ADHD, nhưng cậu biết run rẩy rơi ra khỏi chính bản thân mình là như thế nào, biết khi não bộ chỉ là một bộ gõ của những suy nghĩ, và cậu chỉ muốn một ai đó níu lấy mình, giữ chặt cậu ở đó mãi mãi về sau, hoặc cho đến khi cậu cảm thấy mọi thứ một lần nữa trở nên có lí. Cho đến khi cậu có thể đối mặt với thế giới và những đòi hỏi của nó, và sẽ dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều nếu một ai đó nhắc cho cậu cách yên lặng, cách tập trung, cách trở thành một con người, vì chẳng ai biết cách giả vờ rằng mình bình thường giỏi hơn Derek.

Và Stiles chỉ nhìn xuống, nhìn xuống cửa sổ, nơi Derek đã cúi người chui qua cả trăm lần tính đến bây giờ.

"Phải, là Derek."

Và Scott là bạn thân nhất của cậu, và cậu ta thương Stiles.

Nên cậu ta ngừng lại.

 

-

Derek nói, "Chưa bao giờ tôi muốn ai như thế này."

-

 

"Chuyện gì đây, phải không, đêm thứ tư liên tiếp rồi?"

Stiles nhảy dựng lên, làm rơi cốc cà phê, dĩ nhiên là nó tan tành dưới sàn, quai cầm vỡ vụn từng mảnh, miệng cốc tách ra một mảng lớn, cả tá mảnh vụn vương vãi khắp mọi nơi. Stiles chửi thề, nhặt lấy mảnh lớn nhất và Isaac quỳ xuống ngay trước cậu, thu dọn mảnh vỡ chiếc tay cầm. "Xin lỗi," cậu ta nói, trông có vẻ thành thật, "Tôi không nghĩ sẽ làm cậu sợ."

"Không phải ai cũng có siêu giác quan của người sói được chứ, nếu tôi không nói chào buổi sáng tức là tôi không biết cậu ở đó. Thông báo cho tôi dùm." Derek vẫn trong nhà tắm, không nghĩ đây là vấn đề đủ lớn để bước ra ngoài, nhưng mà, đây cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên cậu làm rơi thứ gì trong bếp của anh.

"Ờ, ừm, một giờ chiều rồi." Isaac nói, nhướn mày. "Tôi đã ở đây từ đêm hôm qua." Stiles không ra khỏi phòng Derek từ bữa tối, nên cậu không lấy làm ngạc nhiên, mặc dù cậu chắc Derek biết ngay từ giây đầu tiên Isaac tra chìa khóa vào ổ. "Tôi nghĩ cậu biết tôi ở trong nhà."

Stiles lắc đầu. "Không, đêm qua tôi quá mệt." Sự thực, vì cậu đã có sáu trang tích phân tốn ba tiếng và bài đọc ngữ văn thêm một tiếng nữa, và sau khi xong thì tất cả sức lực còn lại của cậu chỉ có thể cuộn tròn vào Derek và ngủ, còn không có sức thay quần áo. "Hai ngày nữa kiếm tra toán."

"Phải." Isaac lôi ra dưới bồn rửa một cái hốt rác và quét chiếc cốc vỡ vào, đổ vào thùng rác rồi cất mọi thứ lại chỗ cũ. Stiles đợi đến khi cậu ta làm xong, đợi Isaac lên tiếng, bất kì điều gì. Vì cậu biết điều này khá kì cục và khó xử với Isaac, thấy một bạn học gần như sống chung với một người Isaac sống chung, và Stiles không biết làm sao cậu biết vậy, nhưng cậu nghĩ đều này là khó xử cả khi mình đã trưởng thành và cố gắng định hướng mối quan hệ với một người không thân lắm, dù cho người đó thân với một người thân với mình. Đây cũng là điều cậu cảm nhận về Allison, cố trở thành bạn cô ta, nghĩ cô ta tử tế và xứng đáng với sự khoan dung của cậu cho dù cô ta cướp đi người bạn thân, nhưng thật sự cậu chẳng biết gì về cô ta cả.

Cậu ước gì mình có thể nói đây cũng là điều Scott cảm nhận với Derek, nhưng cậu biết là không đúng chút nào. Scott biết cậu ta không thích Derek.

"Vậy," Stiles nói, thấy thật lúng túng, không biết nên làm gì, muốn Derek ra ngoài và phá vỡ sự căng thẳng này. "Cậu ngủ ngoài ghế?"

Isaac gật đầu, không chạm ánh mắt Stiles. "Cậu và Derek cũng ngủ thôi."

Là cái cách cậu ta nói, như thể cậu ta có chút mơ hồ, có chút chán nản, làm Stiles nhíu mày, băn khoăn làm quái gì Isaac nghĩ mình cần phải nêu ý kiến về cuộc sống tình dục của cậu và Derek, mặc dù nó vẫn tốt, cám ơn rất nhều, nhưng thực sự, Stiles đã quá kiệt sức tối qua, chắc không phải là Bùa yêu số 9 với Derek, mặc dù với một số người thì đó là vậy, ngủ và làm tình, và này, Stiles không phê bình, được chứ?  Sao cũng được, dù vậy, cũng không phải là chuyện của Isaac nếu Stiles và Derek có làm tình hay không.

Isaac di chuyển, nói, "Không phải chỉ có tình dục phải không? Giữa cậu và Derek?"

Stiles nhìn ra nơi khác, qua vai Isaac, và Derek ở đó, ngoài hành lang, dựa vào tường, mắt không rời Stiles, và cậu nhận ra Derek cũng đang chờ đợi câu trả lời, rằng cho dù với tất cả những điều họ đã làm, tất cả những gì Stiles đã thể hiện với Derek và ngược lại, Derek vẫn là Derek, vẫn điên cuồng và không chắc chắn về tất cả mọi người xung quanh, kể cả người trên giường mình.

Nên cậu nói, "Không. Không phải."

Và có lẽ cậu yêu cái cách Derek mỉm cười với mình, và cách nụ cười đó biến mất ngay khi Isaac quay đầu lại. Vì nụ cười đó chỉ dành cho Stiles, cho một mình cậu, không ai khác.

 

-

"Tôi có thể cắn em, em biết mà," anh nói vào cổ cậu, Derek ở bên trên, như cậu thích vậy, như Derek thích vậy, đè cậu xuống và giam chặt lấy cậu và khiến cậu thấy mình đang tồn tại. "Em sẽ là của tôi."

Stiles cười, "Chắc rằng anh đã nghĩ em là của anh rồi," và Derek khựng lại.

"Không phải sao?" Anh hỏi, và đột nhiên anh trở nên yếu đuối, không còn là Alpha hay mang mối đe dọa, chỉ như một kẻ đang chờ đợi một câu trả lời mà không chắc mình sẽ muốn nghe, không chắc cả hai đang chung một trang sách.

Stiles kéo anh xuống, cậu yêu điều đó, sức nặng của Derek trên mình, muốn cậu và giữ lấy cậu, "Bình tĩnh đi, được không? Phải, em là của anh, được chưa, và anh cũng là của em, mấy thứ đó khiến anh quẫy đuôi như một con cún hạnh phúc vậy." Derek cười vào làn da cậu, luôn cười với mấy câu đùa về cún, vì chúng là mấy câu đùa mà các cặp đôi hay nói với nhau, và chúa ơi nếu điều đó không khiến bụng Stiles quặn lại và chuyển mình thành hàng ngàn cánh chim trong lồng ngực, vẫy cánh và tranh nhau thoát ra ngoài và khiến cậu cười lên. Cậu là một phần của một cặp đôi, cùng với Derek, người đang nhìn cậu như thể cậu làm anh vừa khó chịu vừa ngạc nhiên, và chúa ơi. Chúa ơi. "Em sẽ nói với anh khi em muốn."

Đó là tất cả những gì cậu có thể cho anh, tất cả những gì cậu có thể nói, và cậu không chắc rằng mình có bao giờ mong muốn điều đó, có lẽ cậu luôn hài lòng với việc là con người trong nhóm, là Xander của băng Scooby, à há, băng Scooby, hiểu chứ?

Nhưng có lẽ cậu sẽ. Có lẽ một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ sẵn sàng để bước lên phía trước, miễn sao cậu biết ở nơi đó Derek vẫn chờ đợi mình.

-

 

"Vậy nên câu hỏi của mình là, Derek Hale là thể loại tồi tàn gì chứ?" Lydia ngồi xuống đối diện cậu ở bàn ăn như thể đây là chỗ dành cho cô, và kệ xác mấy kẻ xung quanh nhướn mày tò mò, cô là Lydia và bọn họ nên đi chết hết là vừa.

Stiles nghĩ chắc mình có một kiểu mẫu.

"Là câu hỏi hay buộc tội vậy?" Stiles hỏi, cậu cũng nhướn mày. "Bởi vì như vầy, giống như nó là cả hai, và,"

Và Lydia ngắt lời cậu, "Có phải hắn ta hơn hai mươi rồi không? Nhưng lại đi cặp kè học sinh cấp ba? Đúng là một tên lụn bại, lí do đó."

Stiles không biết làm sao để nói rằng Derek không giống như những người trên hai mươi khác, không giống như con người. Người sói không nghĩ giống con người, cậu biết vậy, đặc biệt là khi Derek sinh ra đã là người sói, anh vẫn không hiểu được rằng con người nhỏ bé và mong manh và cần tất cả sự thận trọng anh có, mà thật sự thì, cha mẹ anh đã dạy anh cái gì vậy?  Cho dù thế nào đi nữa, Lydia không thể hiểu những gì Derek và Stiles đã cùng trải qua, rằng Derek cần một ai đó anh có thể tin tưởng và chạm vào mà không lo lắng, và đó là Stiles. Bởi cho dù Stiles đã từng không thích Derek, cho dù cậu đã từng không biết Derek ở phe nào, và không, đến giờ cậu vẫn không biết, nhưng Stiles bắt đầu thấy rằng thế giới này không phải chỉ là trắng và đen, rằng có lẽ Derek không muốn về phe nào ngoài phe của chính mình, và có lẽ vậy cũng được, có lẽ. Dù vậy, ngay cả khi đó, Stiles kéo Derek lên, cứu anh khỏi kanima, và lúc đó cậu vẫn không ưa Derek, cậu đã nghĩ Derek rất đẹp trai, nhưng không  _thích_  anh một chút nào, và Derek cũng biết. Biết rằng Stiles không ưa mình, nhưng vẫn cứu cậu.

Và Stiles nghĩ phải chăng đó cũng là lúc mọi thứ bắt đầu, điều kì lạ giữa họ khi họ không hề thích nhau, nhưng tin tưởng nhau để làm những điều đúng đắn, lúc nào cũng vậy. Và phải chăng lúc đó Stiles không khó chịu với Derek nữa, có lẽ cậu thích khi Derek để cậu nói huyên thuyên về mọi thứ, khi Derek có vẻ như tận hưởng sự huyên thuyên đó, và phải chăng mọi thứ quan trọng hơn khi Stiles thấy mình có vẻ như rơi vào trong Derek, vì giờ cậu đã bắt đầu thật sự thích Derek, thích cách mà Derek đã dữ dội và mạnh mẽ và  _ở đó_  và anh giữ Stiles thăng bằng chỉ với một mệnh lệnh.

_Tìm nó đi._

Được rồi, cậu có thể làm được.

_Tìm điểm yếu đó._

Được rồi, anh tin em như vậy sao? Được rồi, được rồi, em hiểu.

_Có khi nào em dừng suy nghĩ?_

Không.

Và rồi một nụ hôn, một nụ hôn và bàn tay luồn trong áo cậu, và Stiles biến mất, không còn giả vờ, Stiles đã rơi vào trong Derek và Derek là mọi sai lầm của cậu, Derek mạnh mẽ và lớn hơn và không phải là người, chẳng ẩn dụ gì hết. Derek không hẳn là con người mà là một con thú săn mồi giấu sau lớp mặt nạ điển trai, nhưng có khi nào đó là những gì Stiles luôn cần, một dã thú săn đuổi và cho cậu mục tiêu, ngoại trừ việc cậu không chạy trốn khỏi Con Sói Hung Ác, cậu không. Cậu kéo mũ trùm màu đỏ lên, lang thang quanh đường mòn, hái hoa và nói,  _sao răng của anh to thế_ , và phải, Stiles biết những gì họ đang làm không phải trò chơi. Anh chơi để giữ lấy, Derek, anh kéo Stiles vào và nói Stiles là của anh, và có lẽ Stiles nên để tâm nhiều hơn.

Nhưng cuối cùng thì, không quá khó để định nghĩa cậu.

"Đáp án bài tập hai mươi tư là bao nhiêu?" Cậu hỏi, thay vì nói bất cứ điều gì, vì cậu đột nhiên nhận ra Lydia sẽ không hiểu, Scott sẽ không hiểu, không ai hiểu ngoài cậu và Derek, và họ là hai người duy nhất cần hiểu mà thôi.

 

-

"Tôi muốn em cưỡi lên," Derek ra lệnh, và không, không, đó không phải là điều Stiles muốn, cậu muốn Derek bên trên, đè cậu xuống và giữ cậu im, nhưng đã quá muộn, cậu dang hai chân trên người Derek, và Derek đang ở bên trong cậu, và chúa ơi, cảm giác thật tuyệt vời, và Derek rên rỉ, bấu vào hông Stiles, và nó  _đau_  một cách sung sướng. "Em luôn là của tôi," Derek nói, gần như gầm gừ, "Em luôn là của tôi."

Và Stiles nâng lên, hạ xuống, cảm nhận từng inch của sự sở hữu đó.

-

 

“Stiles,”

Và cậu dừng lại.

Cha cậu đang ngồi ở bàn, một cốc đầy whiskey trước mặt ông.

Là ba giờ sáng, chiếc Camaro vừa thả cậu xuống, tiếng động cơ ầm ầm rõ ràng ở ngoài trước khi Derek lùi ra, không thể thiếu nụ hôn tạm biệt, cái nhắc nhở của anh với Stiles rằng anh đang chờ đợi, rằng anh sẽ luôn chờ đợi, để Stiles quay về, về căn hộ của anh ở bên kia thành phố, hay kho hàng mà họ đang chiếm lấy, dù sao đi nữa, về bên _anh_. Về bên Derek và chiếc giường của anh, bên cạnh anh, bờ vai anh, quay về. Chỉ là quay về mà thôi.

Cậu nhìn cha mình, và cậu biết ông biết.

Vậy nên cậu ngồi đó, chờ đợi.

"Derek Hale có biết luật pháp quy định cưỡng hiếp nghĩa là gì không?"

"Nghĩa là anh ấy chưa từng chạm vào con." Và Stiles ghét điều này, ghét cậu không thể về nhà và nói với cha mình mọi thứ, như cậu đã từng, vì Stiles yêu cha mình như thể cậu chưa bao giờ yêu ai trên trái đất này, và cậu sẽ rất vui nếu có thể đỡ đạn cho ông, sẽ đánh đổi tất cả vì ông, nhưng không phải điều này. Không phải Derek. Đây là ranh giới mà Stiles luôn nói với bản thân mình cậu sẽ không vượt qua, luôn thề thốt cậu sẽ không bao giờ, vì bạn trai thì đến và đi, nhưng gia đình là mãi mãi, ngoại trừ việc giờ cậu đã hiểu ra. Giờ cậu đã hiểu nhìn một người và thấy trái tim mình bị lôi ra khỏi lồng ngực và nằm dưới chân người khác là như thế nào. Giờ cậu đã hiểu.

“Stiles,”

"Ba."

Cha cậu trông già và mỏi mệt, và Stiles ước rằng mình có thể nói không, không, Ba ơi, không phải như ba nghĩ, nhưng đúng là điều cha cậu đang nghĩ, và còn nhiều hơn thế. Là tất cả mọi thứ. "Con biết cậu ta bao nhiêu tuổi chứ?"

"Phải," vì sinh nhật Derek cậu làm một chiếc bánh, một chiếc bánh nhỏ, chiếc bánh chỉ-dành-cho-chúng-ta, chiếc bánh màu vàng với kem bơ Derek thích, mặt trăng tròn trên bề mặt, và nó là một mặt trăng tệ hại, nhưng Derek đã cười, nói,  _tôi yêu em_  và họ làm tình trước khi chạm vào chiếc bánh, và họ ăn nó mà chẳng mặc gì, vừa ăn vừa xem Netflix, cuộn tròn trong chăn và cuộn tròn bên nhau.

"Ba thấy điều này rất không ổn," cha cậu nói. "Stiles, ba thật sự thấy điều này không ổn."

Và Stiles nói, "Con yêu anh ấy. Anh ấy cũng yêu con."

Cha cậu thở dài, nói, "Ba thấy cả điều đó cũng không ổn,"

Vậy nên Stiles hỏi, "Con phải làm gì ba mới thấy ổn đây?"

 

-

Và Derek hỏi, "Em muốn gì?"

Và Stiles trả lời, "Anh,"

Và chỉ là vậy thôi.


End file.
